The Real Thing
by morgim1103
Summary: songfic to the song The Real Thing LG


**Well this was my very first songfic, hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to JKR's Harry Potter or Bo Bice's song "The Real Thing"**

**"The Real Thing"**

_Every word I say, I mean it  
Every single day, I feel it_

If only she knew. He really meant it when he said he loved her, and that she was different from the other girls at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. If only she listened to him.

_But sometimes when you talk  
It's obvious you want to show it  
So don't blow it_

Lily Evans screamed at James Potter constantly. It was a fact. A well known fact throughout the school. Everyone took cover whenever they knew James did something the firery redhead wouldn't like. As much as she yelled at him about her hate towards him, he still knew she had feeling harbouring for him deep down she didn't want to show. He had heard her talking to her friends late at night in the common room late one night. The girls were all seated on the floor in a circle infront of the fire on the floor. James sat in a chair in the corner under his cloak. All of Lily's friends went on and on about how good looking and attractive they found him. Lily sat there, smiling, thinking that if she said what she wanted to she'd end up regretting it.

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on_

Every night he dreamed the same thing. He could see her green sparkling eyes, and he could feel her warm tender touch on the side of his face. She wasn't yelling at him to change and grow up or act more mature. No, she wasn't saying that at all. She was telling him he was perfect, even his faults, and not to change because everything he had was a good thing. Then everything would vanish when Sirus as a shaggy black dog jumped onto his bed and licked his face, the sunlight coming through the small window next to his bed, reminding him it was all just a dream.__

I can read the signs between us  
I feel it inside when you come nearer  
There's a stillness in the air like no one else is there  
And every moment stays in the moment  
Yeah

That Saturday morning, after James has put on his glasses and freshened up, he made his way down to the library to work on some of his homework that he had put off for the entire week. He made his way down the long corridors and through the doors into the book lovers heaven. Every table was empty, as very few students would ever think of coming there on a Saturday, a day off. He pulled out his books and started to attempt his hardest homework assignment, charms.

As James was flipping trough pages to try to find the correct spell and wand movements, he felt a positive charge enter the library. Good feeling flowed throughout, in and out of the book cases. He knew his flower had come to study.

He felt her whisp behind him as she walked to another table and he shivered. He looked up from his book and called out her name softly.

She immediately turned around to face him. "What do you want Potter?"

James lost track of the world around him as he had her attention. It wasn't until she rolled her eyes and started to turn around that he realized where he was and what he was doing. "Uh, I'm having some, er... trouble with this, uh, charms homework and would kinda appreciate the help..." he ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more than it was naturally.

"Oh James, I hate it when you do that." His hand immediately came back down into his lap. To his surprise she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "Let's try to do this fast. I really need to start the potions essay due next Friday."

"Uh... okay.." She went through the chapter with him, explaining the highlights and then the smaller things.

He tried several charms with his wand, but wasn't getting them right. "Come on James, you can do it. Here..."

She placed her hand on his to show him the swishy movement. Everything seemed to freeze as both their bodies warmed up. Lily suddenly realized what she was doing and took her hand off. "Uh... there's this book that shows the movement really well. Let's go grab it quickly."__

Chorus:  
Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on

The two got up and went to the charms section in the far corner of the library, a place where James hadn't been before.

"Wow, flower, I never knew one could find so many books to help. Not that I, James Potter, need help with things on a regular basis."

"Will you quit with the name. My name's Lily which I know you know and I shouldn't have to tell you that. And enough with the egotisticalness."

James shut his mouth promptly. Lily scanned the shelf for the book. "Here it is." She pulled the small blue _Illustrated Guide to Simple Charms _down from the shelf. James couldn't stop thinking about what she had just told him. She really hated everything about him. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Lily, why do you hate me? Why can't you just take me for who I am and realize what we have?" James walked away, leaving a stunned Lily behind.

He turned into a row of books, completely lost as he cursed himself for being so tied and focused on Lily to not pay attention to how he got to the charms section in the first place. He looked around the corner to find a large comfy looking armchair he slumped into. He sat there for a good twenty minutes, until he heard the footsteps.

_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
It feels like you're taking a part of me with you  
I never know how it'll be  
I guess it's just a mystery  
But is it the real thing (that keeps me hangin on)_

Lily watched James walk away from her, leaving her standing with the little book. She leaned against the shelf and slid down, the hard books and shelves hitting her back on the way. She sat for fifteen minutes, with tears rolling down her face. Then it came to her. She realized that James was a part of her that she needed. Him and all his idiocies were import for her. _Lily, you can't trust him, you don't know how it will turn out._ The little voice in her head told her. "I guess I'll never know what'll happened, but that special feeling is definitely there." She got up and went to go find James.

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on_

James looked up as Lily's footsteps became louder, and then he saw her face emerge from around the end of the bookcase full of books on dragons. She had tears all down her face and continuing to overflow from her emerald pools. She threw herself onto James, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing him tightly, surprising him a second time already that morning.

"Oh James! I'm so stupid! We do have something, something between us really strong I was ignoring! We were made for each other, even with your imperfections. I love them. The way you mess up your hair, and how you call me flower, and how you're so confidant, it's a good thing,a great thing!"

James lifted up her chin and wiped the fresh tear falling down her face with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity they held. He bent down and placed his lips on hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and she ran her hand through his hair.

He knew that this, this was the real thing.__

Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
The real thing


End file.
